


Grind

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Bilbo was not jealous of an inanimate object. So what if his husband was paying more attention to it than to him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: February Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 54





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: grind.

Bilbo bit his lip to keep from moaning. He dared not disturb his dwarf while he was sharpening a blade, lest said dwarf got distracted. The last time that had happened had involved quite a bit more blood than Bilbo was comfortable seeing.

Really, he ought to be ashamed of himself. There was absolutely nothing sexy about watching Thorin run a knife across a whetstone. Not the look of intense concentration he bore. Nor the way Thorin’s bared forearms flexed. And certainly, not the way sweat traced a path down his throat inside his open collar.

It was so unfair that Thorin could be attractive even while creating the most irritating sound imaginable. 

It was also unfair that Thorin was so focused on a hunk of metal and not something more deserving of his attention. His husband, for example.

“I’m nearly done,” Thorin said, testing the edge of the blade against his thumb. He nodded to himself before resuming making that awful, incessant, scrapping sound.

“Hmm, oh. That’s good,” Bilbo said. He tilted his book up a little further to demonstrate just how little attention he was paying his husband. “We’ve plenty of time until dinner, so there’s no rush.”

Bilbo forced himself to focus on his book and ignored the chuckles coming from his dwarf. He did such an excellent job of it that it was a genuine surprise when the tome was pulled from his grasp.

“What?” Bilbo said. Thorin carefully marked his spot in the book with a piece of scrap paper before setting it aside. Then he pulled Bilbo to his feet and crowded him against the nearest wall.

“I’m sorry if I was neglecting you,” Thorin said as he hiked Bilbo up, so they were eye to eye. “Now that I’m done with my work, I must admit I find your preoccupation vexing and feel some remorse for finding your little huffs so endearing.”

“Ah, I think I can, hmm, forgive you,” Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin’s waist. “Just this once.”

“You are so generous,” Thorin murmured as he let his weight pin Bilbo in place. He nipped at Bilbo’s lips but pulled back without giving him a proper kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

“No, you really d-oh-n’t.” Bilbo completely forgot what he was saying as Thorin rolled his hips. “Thorin!”

Thorin rolled his hips again. Bilbo whined in the back of his throat, grinding down against the hardness pressing into his own. Thorin pressed their lips together, swallowing his moans. Bilbo fisted his hands in Thorin’s shirt, urging him even closer.

It didn’t take long for Bilbo to find his pleasure. He shuddered against Thorin and tore his mouth free, taking deep gulps of air. Thorin buried his face in Bilbo’s throat, groaning as he came apart.

They stayed there, pressed intimately together, long after their breathing had evened.


End file.
